Swiss Women's Hockey League
| venue = | champion = HC Lugano | most_champs = HC Lugano (6 titles) | qualification = | folded = | website = Official website | singles = | ceo = | Director = | TV = | related_comps = | Founder = | footnotes = }} The Switzerland women's ice hockey league (German: Leistunsklasse A (LKA), French: Ligue nationale A (LNA), Italian: Lega Nazionale A) is an amateur women's ice hockey league in Switzerland. It is the top tier in the Swiss women's hockey league system and is organized by the Regio League, an organ of the Swiss Ice Hockey Federation in charge of organizing amateur hockey in Switzerland. History With the creation of several women's ice hockey clubs in the early 1980s, the Swiss Ice Hockey Federation incorporates this aspect of hockey in its organisation in 1984. During the 1985–86 season, an unofficial championship was played. The following season, the first official championship, called Leistunsklasse A, was played, won by EHC Kloten's women's team, the Kloten Specials. With the growing interest, a second tier is established from the 1988–89 season. Two years later, foreign players are allowed to play. Several big names in women's hockey then come play in Switzerland such as Andria Hunter, Riikka Nieminen and France St. Louis to name a few. The arrival of imports coincides with the domination of SC Lyss who won four titles in five years. The women's section had become an independent club, the DHC Lyss, when they won their fourth titles in 1997. In 1995, a third division was introduced. From the 2001–02 edition onward, a final four tournament is held to determine a champion. The then reigning champion SC Reinach retains its crown before winning a third in a row the following season with only a 9 players squad. Since the 2005–06 season, playoffs have been introduced. The HC Lugano Ladies Team proved to be the best with this format, winning four titles in five years. History of women's ice hockey in Switzerland by Barbara Müller. Previous winners Awards Women of the year It is awarded since the 2006–07 season to the best Swiss player whether she plays in the Swiss league or not. Women of the year on the Regio league website * 2006–07 – Florence Schelling (ZSC Lions) * 2007–08 – Christine Meier (AIK IF) * 2008–09 – Christine Meier (ZSC Lions) * 2009–10 – Claudia Riechsteiner (SC Reinach) Most Valuable Player It is awarded since the 2009–10 season to the best two players of the league. Most Valuable Player on the Regio league website * 2009–10 – Jessica Müller (HC Lugano), Jaclyn Hawkins (ZSC Lions) * 2010–11 – Christine Meier (ZSC Lions), Iveta Koka (HC Lugano) Others women's competitions in Switzerland Second division The Leistungsklasse B (LKB), also known as the Ligue nationale B (LNB) in French and as the Lega Nazionale B in Italian, is the second tier of the Swiss women's hockey league system. The league currently consists of eight teams. Champions: *2015-16: Brandis Ladies *2014-15: Brandis Ladies *2013-14: HC Fribourg *2012-13: SC Weinfelden *2011-12: SC Weinfelden *2010-11: HC Université Neuchâtel *2009-10: SC Weinfelden *2008-09: HC Université Neuchâtel *2007-08: EHC Bienne *2006-07: EHC Viege *2005-06: EV Thun *2004-05: Illnau/Effretikon *2003-04: SC Langenthal *2002-03: Zoug/Seewen *2001-02: Zoug/Seewen *2000-01: SC Langenthal *1999-00: HC Lugano *1998-99: SC Langenthal *1997-98: EHC Illnau-Effretikon *1996-97: DEHC Biel *1995-96: SC Reinach *1994-95: DEHC Biel *1993-94: EHC Marzili-Langasse *1992-93: EHC St. Gallen *1991-92: DHC Langenthal *1990-91: EV Zug *1989-90: HC Bergun Third division The Leistungsklasse C (LKC), also known as the Ligue nationale C (LNC) in French and as the Lega Nazionale C in Italian, is the third and lowest tier of the Swiss women's hockey league system. It is divided in three regional pools. Each pool winner qualify then for the finals. The team finishing first is declared LKC champion and is promoted in LKB. Champions: *2015-16: SC Langenthal *2014-15: CP Meyrin *2013-14: HC Saint-Imier *2012-13: HC Prilly *2011-12: HC Fribourg *2010-11: HC Chiasso *2009-10: EHC Napf *2008-09: SC Weinfelden *2007-08: EHC Wallisellen (Group 1), EHC Laufen (Group 2), HC La Chaux-de-Fonds (Group 3) *2006-07: EHC Wallisellen (Group 1), EHC Grachwil (Group 2), HC Université Neuchâtel (Group 3) *2005-06: SC Celerina *2004-05: SC Rapperswil-Jona (Group 1), DHC Lyss II (Group 2), EHC Viege (Group 3) *2003-04: HC Fribourg-Gotteron *2002-03: ZSC Lions *2001-02: EHC Bâle-Petit-Huningue *2000-01: EHC Berne 96 *1999-2000: SC Weinfelden *1999-99: EHC Seewen Swiss Women's Cup It is also called Ochsner Hockey Swiss Women Cup for sponsorship reason. * 2005–06 – HC Lugano * 2006–07 – No cup * 2007–08 – DHC Langenthal * 2008–09 – ZSC Lions * 2009–10 – DHC Langenthal * 2010–11 – ZSC Lions Live the Dream, The ZSC Lions Are Crowned Swiss Champions, http://www.womenshockeylife.com/blogs_view_dsp.cfm?BlogId=265&CatId=6 , April 10, 2011. * 2011–12 – ZSC Lions * 2012–13 – ZSC Lions * 2013–14 – ZSC Lions * 2014–15 – not played * 2015–16 – ZSC Lions References Category:Women's ice hockey leagues